


alive

by stardustgirl



Series: Rebels Oneshots [36]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bittersweet, But also, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Episode: s01e10 Path of the Jedi, Happy Ending, not quite angst, not quite fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Ezra Bridger was used to feeling dead.





	alive

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble inspired by these lines in "Path of the Jedi":
> 
> "'I see how it makes people feel.'  
> 'Feel, yes. How?'  
> 'Alive. They feel alive, like I do now.'"

Ezra Bridger was used to feeling dead.

Like a ghost, a phantom.  A spectre, even.

And then he had met the crew of the _Ghost._

_“So, what do you want?”_

_“To offer you a choice.”_

And since then, he had felt different.

Ezra Bridger was used to feeling dead.

Only now, he felt _alive._


End file.
